Dirty Little Secret
by KathyLovettLestrange
Summary: One night, Barnabas finds a very drunk Julia Hoffman and brings her to her bed. None of them expects that Barnabas ends up in Julia's bed too... How will it go on after this night? Barnalia, multi-chap, rated M for sexual content.
1. Sweet Temptation

**Disclaimer: We don't own Dark Shadows and the characters... Although we really wouldn't be upset if we did. *sigh***

**Well... Here I am with a new fanfiction. But this time it's not only me but also a very good friend of mine, one of my best friends actually, who write this.**

**This fanfic is about Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman, that's the pairing, but of course it's not that easy between them. You'll have to read this and following chapters if you want to know what will happen between our beloved vampire and the doctor ;) **

**Besides, you'll understand during the story why we named it "Dirty Little Secret". And yes, we admit it, we were inspired by Bon Jovi's song. :)**

**So, we really hope that you like this, it's rated M for sexual content and so on. Let's start with the first chapter and a very drunk Julia Hoffman ^-^**

* * *

Completely drunk, Julia walked into the corridor. Everything was moving in front of her – maybe she had drunk a bit _too_ much. Actually, she would not care because she was drunk every day, but this time it was really too much.

"Shit", Julia hissed as she stumbled over the stairs, falling almost down. Her high-heels didn't make it easier either. She hoped that she wasn't too loud, but even didn't know where her room was.

_Maybe I should just sit down and wait until my thoughts are a little bit more clear_, she thought and slit down the wall.

"Dr. Hoffman!"

Puzzled, Julia looked up. At the top of the stairs stood Barnabas. Was this true or just an imagination?

"Oh no, please not him", she muttered.

Barnabas made some steps towards her. "What do you say?"

Julia looked down.

"Madam, are you all right?"

"Yes, of course I am", Julia answered and tried to stand up, but failed. Suddenly, she found herself in Barnabas' arms.

"Ma'am, I'll bring you to your room." Barnabas sounded... concerned?

For a moment, she felt paralysed, but then she shook her head.

"What? No, no!" She tried to get free from his strong arms, but she felt too dizzy and one moment later, she laid powerless in his arms. So Julia let Barnabas carry her into her room and place her on her bed. He knelt beside the bed on the floor and removed her shoes for what she actually was very thankful as her feet hurt badly.

_What a mess_, Barnabas thought when he looked around in Julia's room. Everywhere clothes and empty bottles. Also there were some colourful pills on the little desk beside her bed. He took the little box, but before he could read anything, Julia moaned and he put the pills back to place.

"How much did you drink, Madam? If you allow me the question."

Julia looked down at him. "A little bit too much, I suppose. And it's just Julia."

"I think so, Ma'am... I mean Julia. But why did you drink too much? I mean, you are drunk the most time, but never this much..."

"I don't know why I should tell _you_ why I drink or not. I'm a doctor, I know how much I can..." But before she could finish what she wanted to say, she felt dizzy again and sank down on her pillow. She covered her face with her hands and moaned. "Sorry", she whispered.

"What?", Barnabas asked.

"Sorry!", she said now a bit louder. "It's just..."

"Julia, you should sleep a bit", Barnabas said softly and sat down beside her.

Julia raised her upper body a bit and leaned onto her elbows to support herself. Barnabas noticed that she was wearing a really short black dress... And her position gave him a great view onto her cleavage.

He turned his head fast to the window and tried not to get in trouble with her and some parts of his body.

"Maybe it would be the best, but I don't want to sleep...", she said, noticing his evasive glance.

Her voice forced him to look at her again. "Please Julia, you're drunk. It's the middle of the night." Barnabas tried to focus on her pretty face, but his eyes would wander though to lower parts of her body. Even if he was a vampire, he still had some human needs...

He stood up and went towards the door because he knew that if he stayed any longer... That wouldn't be a good idea. But before he could open the door to go to his room he heard a noise. Julia obviously tried to follow him or whatever and fell out of her bed. His eyes widened when he saw her laying on the floor.

"Fuck."

Sighing, Barnabas went back to her and put her carefully again onto her bed. It wouldn't be good to leave her alone, but... Why did she attract him so much?! After all, it was Victoria to whom his heart belonged! Why did he even care about Julia... She had a beautiful body, of course. It was a fact he couldn't deny. If she hadn't been drunk, he wouldn't sit there now...

"Why are you destroying yourself with alcohol?", he sighed.

Julia rubbed her eyes when she turned around to find his face in front of hers. His big, dark eyes met hers.

She wanted to look away, but his hypnotizing glance was so engrossing...

"Has nobody ever told you how beautiful you are?", said Barnabas and placed a hand on Julia's cheek. Before both of them knew what was happening, their lips crushed together.

Barnabas couldn't control himself any more. What he was doing was completely wrong and he knew that he would regret it, he knew that he was betraying Victoria. But he couldn't hold back. He loved Victoria, but Julia... This woman made him crazy. She was fascinating because he only knew the women from the 17th century when they were shy and calm. But Julia, with her red hair... She was in no way shy or calm.

Julia had clenched Barnabas' shirt, pulling him forcefully towards her. Within a few seconds, he was on top of her, replying to her passionate kiss. He grabbed the hem of her dress and slipped under it with his fingers. While kissing her even more intensely he discovered her thighs and moved slowly forward. Julia started to unbutton Barnabas' shirt, exposing his bare chest. His hands on her thighs drove her crazy, she couldn't say how badly she wanted him right now.

Barnabas put one hand to Julia's back and opened her dress. Slowly he shove the sleeve from her left shoulder to kiss her tenderly and passionately from her shoulder up to her neck and her soft lips. Even if his head knew that this was wrong, every inch of his body wanted to feel her soft and beautiful skin on his own. Without hesitating, Julia ripped off his shirt completely. She shivered slightly under the touch of Barnabas' lips and a soft moan escaped her throat. Then she pressed a kiss onto his neck and pushed him off her just to climb on top of him where she leaned down to the vampire, giving him again a good view to her cleavage.

Sitting on top of him, she could feel something growing up between his legs. A light grin formed on her lips when she leaned down to his ear.

"I haven't thought that I'm that attractive to you", she whispered and kissed him passionately down his chest.

"I really can't deny it", Barnabas groaned when Julia slipped her hand down to the bulge in his trouser. He used the chance of her being on top of him to take off her dress so that her body was covered with nothing but her underwear. His eyes were focused on her. Now he saw her perfectly formed body. Julia's black underwear looked amazing with her wonderful red hair, her pale skin and her passionate red lips.

_Oh these lips_, Barnabas thought as he looked at them, _I want to kiss them again and again until I can't breath any more._

He buried his hand in Julia's hair and pulled her head to his face so that he could press his lips onto hers. With the other hand he opened her bra. Her breast was steadily pressed against his chest as she was breathing heavily and Barnabas had to admit that no woman had kissed him with so much passion before.

Julia couldn't remember when a man had touched her body like that. She saw how much he liked her kissed down his chest and helped him to take off his trousers. She was amazed how big his manhood was. Just a little touch and a loud moan escaped Barnabas.

"Shh, I know it's hard, but if somebody hears us...", Julia whispered grinning, but she couldn't finish her sentence as Barnabas grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over so that he was on top of her again.

Instead of answering her, Barnabas started to kiss her collar bone, moving down with his hands to her breast and caused her to moan. His lips soon followed his hands to her breasts. With one hand he softly scratched over her waist and suddenly slipped his fingers under her underpants.

Julia couldn't help it, she immediately pushed herself into Barnabas' hand.

"Oh my God...", she groaned, trying to keep it as quiet as possible. But that wasn't as easy as she thought. To keep herself down, she was digging her nails into her blanket. Julia's whole body was shaking because it felt so good.

With his free hand, Barnabas stroked her breasts and started to lick and suck at her hard nipples. It became even harder to keep her moans quiet. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed to see Julia throwing her head back, he enjoyed feeling her getting wet in his hand. Slowly, very slowly, Barnabas stroked over Julia's entrance and pulled her underpants down.

Julia finally got her hands to Barnabas' underpants, ripping them off.

"Please", she gasped passionately.

Barnabas knew what she wanted and couldn't hold himself back. So he gave her what they both wanted so badly. Slowly he slid his cock into her. Julia threw her head back because she couldn't hold back that amazing feeling which flew through her whole body. She clawed her fingernails into Barnabas' back and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her lower body arched, she pressed herself against him, she needed to feel his thrusts in her.

Barnabas buried his face at Julia's neck, moaning against her skin when her inner walls started to tighten around him. Julia's whole body tensed even more with every thrust of Barnabas.

"Oh God!", she moaned loudly when her climax finally released her almost painfully.

Too feel Julia getting her climax caused Barnabas' own climax. He collapsed on top of Julia who was nothing but a panting mess beneath him. Then he lay down beside her, none of them saying anything for a few minutes.

"Julia...", Barnabas finally started to speak, "I think... I think it would be the best if no one knows about this. I will let you sleep now."

Julia simply smiled at him. "Good night", she whispered.

Barnabas waited until he was sure that Julia was asleep, then he quietly put on his clothes and left the room, returning to his own room. Sighing, he closed the door and leaned against it. What had he just done?!

* * *

**Are you curious for more now? Was it a mistake what had happened that night between Julia and Barnabas?**

**Tell us your opinion, we will be very happy about some reviews whether you like it or not (if you don't like it, that's okay too, we won't kill you. Other people will ;D). So, leave us a review and we'll try to update soon! **


	2. Dirty Thoughts

**Julia is driving our beloved Barnabas mad... Because she's a very bad girl.**

**Now go and find out whether she remembers anything after being drunk :)**

* * *

Julia wasn't at the table for breakfast the next morning. Well, it was no wonder that she wasn't awake yet. And for a reason, Barnabas was quite thankful for that. He didn't know whether Julia would remember anything from last night. Oh, he had been so stupid.

What had driven him that he had betrayed Victoria? After all, it was her to whom his heart belonged, wasn't it? How would he ever be able again to look into her eyes without lying? He hated lying to her and it was impossible to tell her the truth. He just couldn't. If Victoria found out that he had slept with Julia... Probably she would never talk to him again then, she would be so hurt. She would hate him for the rest of her life. The only thing Barnabas could do now was to hope that Julia didn't remember anything, drunk as she had been.

"Barnabas, is everything all right?", Victoria caught up with him in the corridor after breakfast. "You seemed to be so thoughtful this morning. As if you were worried about something."

"Of course everything is all right, my dearest Victoria", Barnabas answered, forcing himself to smile.

"You know that you can tell me everything. I will understand, whatever it is."

"Yes, but I assure you that I'm fine." What a lie it was. There was something he definitely _couldn't _tell her. Something that concerned only him and a certain Dr. Julia Hoffman. And he wasn't fine because of it either. "Excuse me now, but Elizabeth wanted something from me..." Again he lied as he left Victoria, but he somehow needed to avoid her at the moment. Elizabeth didn't need him at all. It was Julia who _he _needed to see now.

_Dear God_, he thought, _please let her not remember what happened last night between us._

"Yes?", Julia asked when she heard a knock at the door. Her head was aching, she definitely had drunk too much last night. At least she could move normally now. "Barnabas!", she smiled softly when the vampire entered the room.

"Dr. Hoffman."

"How often shall I tell you that it's just Julia? Now, come in, I don't bite." She was already preparing Barnabas' transfusions, but she couldn't really understand why he wanted to be mortal. Surely not for his beloved Victoria? Everybody should dream of being immortal and then there was Barnabas Collins.

"Did you sleep well?", Barnabas asked hesitatingly, sitting down.

"Very well, thank you." Then Julia sighed. She was a psychiatrist, she knew exactly what Barnabas was thinking at the moment. "You're hoping that I've forgotten everything that happened last night, aren't you?"

"Actually... yes."

With another sigh, Julia sat down beside Barnabas. She remembered everything clearly. And it wasn't like she regretted it... "Why? Are you ashamed of it?"

"Julia, what we did last night, it... it wasn't right! You were just drunk, but I, I love Victoria! I betrayed her, that's my problem."

"Though you enjoyed sleeping with me. And you were fully aware of what you were doing. You could have stopped whenever you wanted."

"That makes it even worse, above all that I didn't wanted to stop."

"You don't deny that you enjoyed it?" Julia raised an eyebrow. At least Barnabas didn't lie about what he had felt.

"No. I don't deny that."

Could there be a chance that Barnabas didn't love Victoria as truly as he always said? Maybe Julia actually had a chance of winning his heart? It seemed that she obviously could give him something Victoria couldn't give him... And Julia would give it very willingly.

"Let's go on with your transfusions, in the meantime I can work too", Julia said, looking at the great amount of paper on her desk. "Oh, and... Barnabas?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"No. Maybe you might explain what that means?"

"I've got a lot to do, but... Maybe you can come just into my room tomorrow evening? I think I don't have any appointments then, so I have time to explain you the whole thing."

"All right."

Smirking, Julia started her work. As she knew, the Collins family had planned to go out the next evening. What meant that she would have plenty of time to _explain_ Barnabas the meaning of the doctor-patient confidentiality... And by the conversation they just had had, she could say that he surely wouldn't try to stop her fulfilling the plan that was forming in her head.

"I see, you are finally awake Julia", Elizabeth said at dinner when Julia rushed into the room, but, being used to Julia's hangovers, she smiled. Julia somehow was a part of the family after all these years she had been there.

"Sorry, a lot of work to do", Julia smiled back and sat down, helping herself to a glass of whisky.

"Uncle Barnabas?", David suddenly asked.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Will you come with us tomorrow evening? We're going out."

"David, I'm very sorry, but I have some things to do", Barnabas answered.

"Can't those things wait?"

"I'm afraid that not." Barnabas was really sorry when he saw the boy's pleading gaze, he knew that David really would like him to come too. And now he even couldn't say why exactly he couldn't come. But in front of Victoria he couldn't simply say that he was going to meet Julia, could he? Barnabas was sure that Julia smirked at him behind her glass of whisky.

This woman definitely had a plan for tomorrow... Unfortunately, Barnabas had a strong urge to meet her tomorrow, whatever she might do with him. He was quite shocked by himself. If he really loved Victoria, why was he actually hoping that he and Julia would end up in bed once more?

He imagined Julia kissing him passionately with her full lips, ripping at his clothes... Letting him undress her, pushing herself against him... He saw her naked body clearly in front of him, her full breasts and her slender legs. How she would part her legs willingly and lead him inside her, moaning his name, begging for more... Probably she would allow him to try whatever he wanted with her. She would lay there, begging him to release her... He would want her to beg... He would kiss every part of her body, suck at her breasts, leave marks on her body that would tell that she was his. She would give him what he needed, she even would offer it to him...

"Barnabas, why are you staring at me?" Julia's voice brought him back to reality. What on earth was wrong with him?! He didn't love her and she was only his doctor, so why did he have such a longing for her?

Dirty thoughts of what he might do with Julia were on Barnabas' mind the whole night.

* * *

**Uh, what might Julia do with Barnabas? After all, there's the confidentiality... **


End file.
